You're the one I love!
by Pokemon Storyteller
Summary: Before the war between Team Aqua and Team Magma, Shelly was completely homeless. She would wear worn out rags or clothing and eat food from the garbage can. This has been going on for her for ten years, but finally, a man really makes a difference for Shelly. Shelly X Archie


It was a cold winter day in Hoenn. People were rushing by while tucking their chins down into their jackets and their hands wrapped around their own bodies. It was one of the coldest days in Hoenn history, and people couldn't believe it! As people were hurrying by, a homeless girl named Shelly was crouching behind a garbage can to keep warm. She couldn't afford a house because she didn't have any money to buy one. People would normally drink hot chocolate in their homes while relaxing and playing around, but Shelly was different. Instead she would sometimes grab worn-out rags or clothing from the garbage in an attempt to keep warm, and she would have to at least get food every week but it was difficult. Her normal everyday food would be thrown out food in garbage, and everything she would get would be from garbage, or streets.

Now on this cold winter day, Shelly was lucky. A man was walking by and noticed Shelly on the street. He crouched down next to her and gave her his scarf. Shelly was surprised the man had gave something she would never afford. She smiled at the man, and the man stayed.

"You must be freezing!" The man said. "Are you okay?"

Shelly nodded slowly as she carefully wrapped the long scarf around her neck and red cheeks. She didn't tie it too tight though because she knew she could choke. The man gave her a smile and he offered his hat. Shelly's head was a bit too small but the hat made her even more warm. The hat was big enough to cover her freezing ears. She wasn't expecting more things, but the man pulled out his wallet from his jacket and opened the wallet. He pulled out 300 dollars and gave it to Shelly.

"F-for me?" Shelly gasped in shock. "Why are you so nice to me?"

The man said, "Because I can't let a beautiful woman like you just perish in this freezing weather." He took a deep icy breath and said, "My name is Archie. What's yours?"

"S-shelly." Shelly replied, taking the money from Archie's hand. "Thank you for helping me."

"Would you like to go and live in my house? It's much more warmer than out here." Archie said, waiting for Shelly's answer.

Shelly sat quietly for a moment. She was being invited by a caring man. He probably lived in a luxury, where she enjoy nice meals and she will finally remember the taste of tasty salads and enjoyable meats. She had to decide whether to stay or go and live with Archie. But what if Archie didn't live in a luxury, or didn't have delicious meals to cook for her? Shelly had to make a wise decision.

Shelly took a deep breath and exhaled. She looked at Archie with her twinkling eyes and blinked a few times. She looked away for a few seconds and then looked back at Archie where he was patiently waiting for her answer.

"Yes." Shelly said, smiling. "You've cared for me and noticed how I needed proper food and proper shelter. Thank you."

Shelly and Archie stood up and held hands. They walked back for about thirty minutes to get to Archie's mansion. Shelly was so amazed! The windows were clearly bright and flashy, there was even a huge iron gate to in front. Archie took out a key from his pocket and inserted it through the keyhole of the iron gates. He and Shelly walked in and then Archie had to simply raise his hand to close the gates.

Archie guided Shelly around the mansion. There were about a hundred or more rooms, and most of them were special with the proper decorations. Archie led Shelly to the biggest room, the dining room. It looked like the best ones from the fanciest restaurants but bigger! Shelly could smell the scent of chicken from the kitchen nearby, and already there were a bunch of people sitting on fancy jeweled chairs while eating food. Shelly wanted to eat right away, her stomach was already bursting.

Now, Archie brought Shelly to the VIP seats near the back of the dining room. It was most fanciest. There were real ruby and diamond chairs and the tables were covered with a show white tablecloth. They were alined well and Shelly felt like she was extremely fortunate. On the tables there were salad, grilled chicken, broccoli, carrots and some cauliflower. There were even more delicious foods.

Shelly sat beside Archie and started eating. Shelly was so hungry, she could almost eat the whole plate of carrots and salad. She ate pretty quickly in order to make sure she didn't miss out any food. She felt energised and healthy, and she then was so happy.

Soon, it was late. The moon had came up and shined upon the mansion, giving it light. Shelly was given some fancy clothes and a fancy bedroom. She was given two choices, to sleep with Archie or to sleep by herself. Of course, she chose to sleep with Archie. She was too happy. She was very grateful that she decided she had to find a way to repay him.

The next day, it wasn't that cold. Shelly woke up first and prepared breakfast in the dining room for Archie, who was still sleeping. She prepared a fresh garden salad with dressing, then prepared a cup of warm coffee. She put everything on a tray and put a small sticky note that read, "For Archie". She put the tray in the VIP area and went back to Archie's room. She woke him up and led him to the dining room and into the VIP area. He was surprised. He thanked Shelly and they enjoyed breakfast together, while gazing into each other's eyes.

Shelly was never again homeless, but she enjoyed luxury with Archie for the rest of her life.

But when Maxie, the leader of Team Magma came by, Shelly was forced to join Archie in Team Aqua...


End file.
